


1 + 1 + 2

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Kaito and Meiko just adopt the other cryptonloids, Kaito is a good dad, Meiko is a good mom, and shenanigans ensue, and that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Kaito and Meiko couldn't tell you how they ended up adopting 4 kids between the two of them, but it's not like that was a bad thing.TW's:Chapter 1: child abandonmentChapter 2: car crash (off screen) & death (off screen)Chapter 3: child abandonment (off screen) & death in childbirth (off screen)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku & Meiko, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Len & Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin & Meiko, Kaito & Megurine Luka, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid), Megurine Luka & Meiko
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Megurine Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka: 4 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Child abandonment

Meiko sat on the edge of the air mattress, head in her hands and letting out a deep sigh, trying to remember how it had come to this point.  
Sure it hadn’t been planned but she remembered being excited when her sister had told her she was pregnant.  
Sure she wasn’t all that enthusiastic about being a mother herself but she liked kids, personally she thought she’d make a much better aunt then mom.  
Luka had been an adorable baby and grew into a super sweet child, the 4 year old was soft spoken but enthusiastic once she got excited, honestly an angel of a child.  
Meiko looked back over at the sleeping form of her niece, the drying tear tracks breaking her heart. She ran her hand through the girl’s long soft pink hair and smiled as the girl curled up closer to her body.  
Meiko had agreed to take Luka for the new year’s, it was a tradition for Luka to stay at her place for the new year’s.  
Meiko had a feeling Luka felt a bit abandoned by her parents during this time but Meiko and her roommate Kaito made sure to make the time as fun as possible for the little child.  
Kaito adored Luka, the first time Luka had called him uncle Meiko thought her friend was gonna have a heart attack.  
Speak of the angel, Kaito walked into the office turned guest room, wrapping his fuzzy sweater around himself and giving Meiko a concerned look.  
“How is she doing?” the blue haired man asked quietly.  
“Asleep, but...” Meiko trailed off, looking back at the child with a sad and tired gaze. “I, I don’t know what we’re gonna do.”  
Kaito sighed, moving into the room and sitting on the floor next to the inflatable mattress that Luka claimed as her own, seemingly permanently now.  
“Meiko,” Kaito murmured. “We can’t just kick her out.”  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” Meiko replied immediately. “I just, what kinda bitch just leaves her child.”  
“The kinda bitch your sister is apparently.” Kaito retorted.  
“I swear, she had the nerve to hang up on me when I called her to tell her to come be a mom, what kind of person hangs up on her sister telling her to get her daughter and to actually be a parent?! I swear ever since she got with that bastard they’ve been nothing but trouble!” Meiko rambled, keeping her voice down in order to not wake up Luka.  
They sat in silence for a minute, the room filled with stress and the sounds of soft breathing.  
“Should we get CPS involved?” Kaito asked, “if your sister is serious about this she’s gonna have to hand over legal custody.”  
“Let’s wait, at least another week. I’ll try calling again tomorrow and see if I can get through to her.” Meiko conceded, rubbing her eyes. “Kaito, are you ok with this? I know you weren’t expecting a child when we agreed to share an apartment.”  
“Hey, you weren’t exactly expecting this either.” Kaito comforted her, placing a hand on her knee. “You can’t blame yourself for this.”  
“I know but this is your home too, I understand if you don’t wanna, if you wanna find a new place,” Meiko muttered.  
“Meiko, we’ve been sharing this place for what, 3 years?” Kaito interrupted her. “I’m not gonna leave you to deal with this on your own, we’re a duo aren’t we?”  
Meiko smiled softly,  
“Yeah yeah, we’re a duo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka deserves better.  
> Which is why Meiko is there.  
> Good aunt hours have arrived.


	2. Hatsune Miku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka: 6 years old  
> Miku: 2 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Car crash (offscreen)  
> Death (offscreen)

“-and then the hero the wizard and the thief all become friends and meet up with the king on the bridge and then they all swear to be best friends forever!”  
“That’s an amazing story!” Kaito complimented the now 6 year old Luka, who puffed up her chest with pride. Toys scattered around the floor around the two of them, prepared for an epic cousin playdate.  
“We learned about stories in school, that’s why it’s so good.” the little pink haired girl replied.  
“Really? Well you might just have to tell Miku your story when she gets here.”  
“Are they gonna get here soon?!” Luka asked, jumping up and down on her butt. “I wanna meet her! I wanna meet her!”  
Kaito checked his phone, his smile fading when he noticed the time.  
“Seems they’re running late kiddo.”  
They should’ve been here half an hour ago.  
Kaito put a smile back on for Luka and got up,  
“You wanna go eat something before your baby cousin arrives?”  
Luka nodded and reached up towards Kaito, the man obliged and picked up the 6 year old and headed into the kitchen.  
After some debate they decided on a nice bowl of rice crispies and Luka tried not to spill any milk in her excitement.  
Kaito had already met his sister’s young daughter a few months after she had been born, but living 5 hours away made constant contact a bit difficult, especially when both parties had small children to take into account.  
According to Meiko the first night that Kaito was gone Luka had cried and forced Meiko to let her sleep in her room.  
Kaito was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.  
“They’re here, they're here!” Luka exclaimed, pushing herself carefully off the chair and running towards the door.  
Kaito walked behind her, opening the door while Luka bounced excitedly behind his legs.  
The door gave a small creek as he opened it, being greeted by the sight of not his sister.  
It was a woman police officer, her brown hair tied up in a tight bun and a pair of sunglasses hung on her shirt collar.  
“Hello, are you Kaito Shion?” she asked.  
“Yes I am, may I help you officer?” he replied, feeling Luka cling onto his leg.  
“May I come in? I, have some important information.” she explained.  
“Yes of course,” he muttered, opening the door and moving to let her in, Luka hiding behind him even further.  
The pink haired girl didn’t have good memories with officers of the law. They had come several times when Meiko was first going through all the tests and background checks to gain custody of her and Luka was not a fan of the CPS checks.  
“Luka, do you mind going up and playing in your room?” Kaito asked, kneeling down to talk to her.  
“Is uncle gonna be ok?” she asked shyly, gaze shifting over to the officer in the entryway.  
“Yes I’m gonna be fine, no need for you to worry.” he said, placing a small kiss on her forehead and pushing her towards her room down the hall, helping her pick up her toys from earlier.  
He turned back to the officer once the door shut quietly and lead her to the living room.  
“Can I get you any water or something?”  
“No I’m good thank you,” she responded, sitting on the couch. “You are the brother of Kaiko Hatsune, correct?”  
“Yes,” he replied hesitantly, he didn't like where this conversation was going.  
“I, am very sorry to inform you that there was a car accident earlier today, your sister and her husband didn’t make it.” the officer said softly, clearly apologetic. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”  
Kaito felt like someone had just dunked cold water all over him, he felt something akin to shock.  
His sister was gone.  
He felt tears pricking at his eyes, fighting to not go into a panic attack. “W-well, I uh, guess these things happen. What about my niece? Miku?”  
“That is something I need to talk to you about,” she continued, “When we got to the scene your niece was crying but well, she was checked by the paramedics and only got a few cuts and bruises. From our understanding your parents don’t live near here so we were hoping for you to take temporary custody of her until your family and CPS figure out what to do.”  
Kaito looked up and nodded, “yes of course, do I have to go down to the station?”  
“Yes, one of our interns is keeping an eye on her right now but none of us have had much success calming her down.” the officer admitted.  
“Yes, let me get Luka and we’ll follow you there.” he replied.  
The officer nodded, “I am incredibly sorry for your loss.”  
“That is, appreciated.” he mumbled, walking down the hall and heading into Luka’s room.  
“Luka?” the girl looked up at him, she was sitting on her bed and hugging her octopus plushie.  
“Is uncle ok?” she asked, quickly getting up and rushing over.  
“Yes, I’m alright sunshine,” he replied, once again kneeling down to talk to her.  
She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, octopus plushie still clutched in her hand.  
“Uncle looks like he’s been crying, lying isn’t good.”  
Kaito almost broke down crying at that small comment, returning the hug the girl was giving him.  
“Yes, yes you’re right lying isn’t good.” he conceded, Luka leaning back to look at him. “Uncle is just having a sad moment, ok? Like how you sometimes get sad.”  
“Is it the lady’s fault?”  
“No no, it’s not her fault at all.” Kaito reassured her. “But we do gotta go somewhere, we’re gonna go pick up your cousin Miku.”  
Luka lightened up slightly at that, clearly still excited at the idea of meeting her baby cousin.  
“Miku might not be very happy, she’s also having a sad moment.” Kaito warned the girl, “you just make sure to be nice to your cousin ok?”  
Luka nodded and grabbed Kaito’s hand as they left the room, insisting on putting her pink velcro shoes by herself like a big girl and following the two adults out of the apartment.  
The officer led the way in her cruiser and Kaito and Luka followed behind in his car, Kaito taking a moment to text Meiko to tell her where they had gone and that he’d explain everything later.  
As soon as they entered the station Kaito heard the screams of a crying two year-old.  
There was a secretary lady bouncing his niece in her arms trying desperately to get her to calm down, a young man had a pair of keys out and was using it as a makeshift rattle to try and cheer the teal haired infant up.  
Kaito quickly rushed over and took Miku from the secretary, the lady handing her over rather quickly when she saw the officer behind him and put two and two together.  
“Hey, hey Miku, it’s me, your uncle Kaito, hey.” he quickly began talking to her, shushing her softly and managing to get her to stop screaming. Her cries died down to soft hiccuping and he could feel the relief coming from the other workers in the room.  
“You are her uncle correct?” the secretary spoke, he nodded at that. “Ok, I have the papers here for the temporary guardianship, it will give you full guardianship over her until you and your family talk to CPS, they have been notified and will contact you to set up a meeting within the next few days.” she informed him. “I just need you to sign here and here and also a proof of identity."  
He shifted Miku in his arms and handed over his driver’s license, taking the pen offered and signing on the lines indicated.  
The lady took one of the papers, handed him the other one along with his license.  
“Thank you sir, I believe you are free to go.”  
“Thank you.” he mumbled “did you manage to get any belongings from the wreckage?”  
“Not yet but the onsite team will probably release any items within the next few days, we can call you if you’d like.”  
“Yes please, thank you.”  
“And sir, I am sorry for your loss.”  
He muttered a final thank you before turning around and grabbing Luka’s hand and leaving.  
Thankfully Luka’s old car seat she had recently outgrown was still in his trunk. Once the girls were both buckled in he got in the driver's seat, and kept shushing Miku to make sure she didn’t start screaming again.  
Luka leaned over as Kaito drove, looking at her cousin’s tear stained face and frowned.  
“Hey, I’m Luka, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Two blue green watery eyes looked back at her.  
“I know you’re going through a sad moment, you want my octopus?” she offered the plushie to her cousin. “Her name is Tako.”  
Miku cautiously grabbed one of the octopus's arms, Luka placing it down in the car seat next to the younger girl.  
After a few moments Miku hugged the plushie and buried her face into it, a few more tears escaping her eyes.  
Luka was quiet but kept an eye on her cousin, already feeling very protective of the toddler.  
Miku had fallen asleep by the time they got home, Kaito carrying her into the house and placing her on his bed.  
Meiko had already gotten home and prepared a simple dinner of mac and cheese for Luka, helping the girl get ready for bed afterwards and talking to her about the day.  
Once both children were asleep Kaito slumped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.  
“Hey, Luka told me some things but I didn’t get the full story.” Meiko murmured, sitting next to her friend and rubbing his arm.  
Kaito couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, Meiko scooping him up in a hug and comforting him as he talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch my little Evillious reference in the beginning?  
> Anyway, halfway to the total number of kids we gotta get adopted.


	3. Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka: 10 years old  
> Miku: 6 years old  
> Kagamines: 4 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Child abandonment (offscreen)  
> Death in childbirth (offscreen)

“Miku, I know you’re upset but that toy was far too expensive.” Meiko said, the 6 year old still pouting and stomping her feet throughout the mall.   
It was moments like these where Kaito was glad Meiko was less susceptible to the girl’s pouty face then he was.   
He looked down as Luka tugged on his sweater sleeve, offering her more of the greasy pretzel bits they had bought earlier.   
Luka just shook her head and pointed at a little corner in between the christmas store (that was open year round for some reason) and the bathrooms. There was a small little girl, sitting on the dirty mall floor, sobbing hysterically.   
Kaito immediately rushed over, telling Luka to stay with Meiko and Miku.  
He knelt down in front of the mop of blond hair, trying to keep his demeanor open and calm.   
“Hey, buddy, did you lose your parents?”  
Two bright blue eyes filled with tears looked up at him, immediately shrinking away.   
“Hey hey, I’m not gonna hurt you, I wanna help.” Kaito reassured her, “do you know where your parents could be?”   
“I-I” she stuttered, still actively crying, “I want my brother!”   
“Your brother? Did you come with him?”   
She nodded, “I want Len!” she screamed, continuing to cry.  
“Kaito? What’s going on?” Meiko suddenly appeared behind him, Luka and Miku in tow.   
“She got separated from her brother,” he explained. “I couldn’t just leave her.”   
Miku walked up and crouched next to the girl. She had short blond hair that was tied back with a white bow, she looked only a slight bit younger then Miku herself.  
“Hey, I’m Miku, what’s your name?”   
The girl looked up, tears still streaming down her cheeks.   
“I-I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” she muttered.   
“If you tell us your name we can help you find your brother.” Miku retorted, offering a hand to help her up.  
She glanced at the hand cautiously before taking it and getting pulled to her feet.   
“I’m Rin.”   
“Ok Rin, do you have any idea where your brother could’ve gone?” Meiko asked calmly, smiling at the young girl.   
“Uh, I think Miss Gumi said we were going to get food.” she said softly.   
“We should go to the food court then.” Luka offered, moving in the direction they had just come from.   
“You can hold my hand while we go there if you want!” Miku offered, pulling the smaller girl along.  
Meiko and Kaito followed the gaggle of kids closely, making sure they didn’t lose a child of their own.   
“I just saw a security guard over there in case we don’t find anyone.” Meiko muttered.   
“Hopefully we can find her brother ourselves, I’m not sure Luka and Miku would let the security officers take her.” Kaito replied, laughing at how the three girls were already talking enthusiastically about some tv show they all watched.   
Miku and Rin were doing most of the talking, Luka chiming in every now and then with a plot detail they had forgotten. Luka pretended to not like the saturday morning cartoons Miku made them watch together, but the pink haired girl was clearly quite invested in the animated misadventures.  
“I wonder how old her brother is, she also said something about a woman named Gumi.” Meiko muttered.   
“Maybe she’s a babysitter or something?” Kaito theorized, shrugging his shoulders.   
They took the escalators down to the food court, getting delayed a bit by Rin’s apparent fear of the moving staircase, needing both Miku and Luka to hold her hands to get her to get onto it.  
“How did you get up here if you don’t like these things kiddo?” Meiko asked.  
“Len was with me, he promised to not let it hurt me.” she replied.   
“You must really like your brother.” Luka commented.  
“Yeah, because he’s the best. Even if he is annoying.” Rin explained.   
Kaito laughed, “well we won’t let the escalator hurt you either.”   
“Good.” the girl responded, the group stepping off the escalator.   
“Ok kiddo, what does your brother look like-” Meiko was cut off by a shout.  
“Rin!” the group turned to see a small boy, equally blond hair and blue eyes running towards them.  
“Len!” Rin let go of Miku and Luka and ran towards him, the two hugging each other tightly.   
A green haired woman followed by a few other kids came up to them, looking relieved,  
“There you are, Rin what happened?” she asked, kneeling down in front of the twins.   
“Those nice people helped me find you.” she replied, pointing back at the Haigō-Shion-Megurine-Hatsune family.   
“Hi!” Miku waved back at them, Luka waving quietly.  
“We found her crying and couldn’t just leave her.” Kaito explained.  
“Ah, thank you, I lost track of her in all the rush. I’m Gumi Megapoid, I work at the orphanage all these little ones are at.” she spoke in a soft voice, gesturing to the kids around her.   
“I’m Kaito Shion,”  
“Meiko Haigō, this is Luka and Miku.” she introduced the girls who were animatedly talking to Rin and now Len too.  
“So, you two are not together?” Gumi asked,  
“Oh no! We’re just friends.” Kaito answered quickly.  
“It’s a rather long story.” Meiko added.   
Gumi nodded, still clearly a bit confused.  
“Uncle, can Rin and Len come over to play?” Miku asked, interrupting their conversation.  
“I don’t know buddy,” Kaito replied.  
“Please?” Miku begged, clinging onto Kaito’s leg and pouting slightly.  
“We don’t know what the orphanage’s policy is on that kinda stuff kiddo.” Meiko replied for Kaito, sensing his decreasing ability to say no.  
“But they’re cool!” Miku protested.   
“Well, I can give you my number and we could talk about it in more detail later if you’d like.” Gumi offered, pulling out her cellphone.   
“Oh, if that’s the case then sure,” Meiko said, pulling out her own phone.  
“So they can come?!” Miku exclaimed.   
“Maybe another day.” Kaito told her, “why don’t you go talk a bit more before saying goodbye?”  
With numbers exchanged and goodbyes said the two groups separated, Miku and Rin clearly sad at seeing the other go.   
Though the playdate did happen the following weekend.  
***  
“And to think I thought you two were together when we first met!” Gumi laughed, taking another sip of her drink.   
“Yeah, we get that alot.” Meiko giggled.  
“Not everyday you see two people with kids who are both their nieces yet they’re not together.” Kaito added on.   
“Either of you even swing that way?” Gumi asked.  
“He’s the gayest disaster you’ll ever meet, I on the other hand don’t swing in any direction if you catch my drift.” Meiko replied, ignoring Kaito’s annoyance at her (quite accurate) description.  
“Yeah, I don’t really swing either.” Gumi replied with a smile.  
The three of them were at a very nice local bar, the night still young enough for it to be relatively calm.   
Gumi had quickly become a friend once Rin and Miku decided they were ‘best friends forever and ever!’ (Len had been a bit annoyed before they agreed to add him into the best friends group too).   
The longer the Kagamine twins stuck around the more they seemed to weasel their way into Meiko and Kaito’s hearts and the more they seemed reluctant to go back to the orphanage.   
Gumi sighed, setting her empty glass back on the table, “Thanks for inviting me out, I really needed to relax.”   
“Anything major happening?” Kaito asked, wincing when Gumi replied with a frustrated groan.  
“Just, foster care and adoption nonsense,” she explained. “When siblings end up in the system they are normally not separated, especially when they get older. But it is, difficult to convince parents, foster or otherwise, to take more then one kid at a time.”   
“Are the Kagamines causing problems?” Meiko asked.  
“They are not the problem, but I am getting nervous that they might end up getting seperated or be stuck in the system for the rest of their childhood.” Gumi sighed.   
“That, sounds bad.” Kaito muttered.  
“Yeah, they’re both great kids but they’re attached at the hip. If they get separated I don’t doubt they would become nightmares to deal with.”   
“Do you know, why they ended up in the system?” Meiko asked hesitantly.   
“Single mom who died in childbirth, none of the relatives stepped forward to take them.” Gumi rambled, “We have info on their mom but their dad is a complete mystery, we do know that twins were common on their mom’s side but she didn’t seem to be on speaking terms with the rest of her family when she got pregnant. If she was none of them wanted to take in her kids.”   
“Poor things.” Kaito murmured.   
“Yeah, they never had anybody else, the other kids coming and going and I wasn’t working at the orphanage when they first arrived there. It’s why I think they are so close.” Gumi continued.  
“That would make sense,” Meiko mumbled.  
“Meiko, we gotta go, the babysitter needs to go home.” Kaito interrupted.  
“Oh shit is it time already?”   
“Time flies when you’re having fun, I should get going soon, don’t wanna be here when the drunks show up.” Gumi said, waving at a waitress for the bill. “Before you two go, Kaito, you seeing anyone right now?”  
The blue haired man blushed slightly, “uh, n-not at the moment no.”   
Gumi smiled, “You seem like my brother’s type, mind if I pass along your number? I think you two would get along.”  
“U-uh s-sure, why n-not…”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want-”  
Meiko interrupted, “oh he’s fine with it, he’s just awkward.”   
“Hey!”   
“Am I wrong?”   
Kaito looked away, face reddening more, “....no”   
Gumi chuckled, “ok, I’ll send him your number.”   
The pair said goodbye to their friend and headed towards the parking lot.   
“Meiko,”  
“I know, I know what you’re about to say.”  
Kaito hesitated, “so, are we gonna do it?”  
Meiko paused, thinking for a sec, “The paper-work would be a nightmare, and we don’t have enough space for two more kids.”   
“Well we’ve been meaning to move for a while, and I doubt the twins would mind sharing a room. By the time they get to the age where they would need separate rooms Luka probably will have moved out.” Kaito retorted, unlocking the car. “I’m driving, you had alcohol.”   
“Ok mom.” Meiko replied, the two laughing as they entered the car.   
The brown haired woman sighed, “Yeah, ok.”   
Kaito’s face lit up “Ok?”   
“Yeah, we can’t leave those kids on their own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ya'll know how they got 4 kids, time for shenanigans!


End file.
